familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Wayne County, Ohio
| founded date = January 4 | seat wl = Wooster | largest city wl = Wooster | area_total_sq_mi = 557 | area_land_sq_mi = 555 | area_water_sq_mi = 1.9 | area percentage = 0.3% | census yr = 2010 | pop = 114520 | density_sq_mi = 206 | time zone = Eastern | web = www.wayneohio.org | named for = General Anthony Wayne | ex image = Wayne County courthouse (Wooster).jpg | ex image size = 220px | ex image cap = Wayne County Courthouse | district = 16th }} Wayne County is a county in the U.S. state of Ohio. As of the 2010 census, the population was 114,520. Its county seat is Wooster. The county is named for General "Mad" Anthony Wayne. The Wooster, OH Micropolitan Statistical Area includes all of Wayne County. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.3%) is water. Adjacent counties *Medina County (north) *Summit County (northeast) *Stark County (east) *Holmes County (south) *Ashland County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2015 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 111,564 people, 40,445 households, and 29,484 families residing in the county. The population density was 201 people per square mile (78/km²). There were 42,324 housing units at an average density of 76 per square mile (29/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.52% White, 1.57% Black or African American, 0.16% Native American, 0.66% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.24% from other races, and 0.84% from two or more races. 0.75% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 31.7% were of German, 13.9% American, 9.6% Irish, 9.0% English and 5.5% Swiss ancestry according to Census 2000. 91.5% spoke English, 3.2% German, 1.6% Dutch, 1.5% Pennsylvania Dutch and 1.2% Spanish as their first language. There were 40,445 households out of which 35.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.80% were married couples living together, 8.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.10% were non-families. 22.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.68 and the average family size was 3.17. In the county, the population was spread out with 27.40% under the age of 18, 9.80% from 18 to 24, 27.80% from 25 to 44, 22.70% from 45 to 64, and 12.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 97.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $41,538, and the median income for a family was $48,294. Males had a median income of $33,976 versus $23,203 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,330. About 5.40% of families and 8.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.60% of those under age 18 and 6.90% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 114,520 people, 42,638 households, and 30,070 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 45,847 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 95.7% white, 1.5% black or African American, 0.8% Asian, 0.2% American Indian, 0.5% from other races, and 1.4% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 1.6% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 34.1% were German, 13.3% were American, 12.9% were Irish, and 9.0% were English. Of the 42,638 households, 32.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.1% were married couples living together, 9.2% had a female householder with no husband present, 29.5% were non-families, and 25.1% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.61 and the average family size was 3.13. The median age was 38.3 years. The median income for a household in the county was $48,375 and the median income for a family was $59,692. Males had a median income of $42,082 versus $29,623 for females. The per capita income for the county was $22,645. About 7.8% of families and 9.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.9% of those under age 18 and 6.3% of those age 65 or over. Politics Government The Wayne County Public Library serves the communities of Wayne County, Ohio from its administrative offices in Wooster, Ohio and branches in Creston, Dalton, Doylestown, Rittman, Shreve, and West Salem. It also offers bookmobile service and outreach program, and patron can use the extended services of CLEVNET, a group of libraries located in northeast Ohio. In 2005, the library loaned more than 1.2 million items to its 54,000 cardholders. Total holding are over 340,000 volumes with over 900 periodical subscriptions. Education *Central Christian High School *Chippewa High School *Dalton High School *Kingsway Christian School *Northwestern High School *Norwayne High School *Orrville High School *Rittman High School *Smithville High School *Triway High School *Waynedale High School *Wooster High School Communities Cities *Orrville *Rittman *Wooster (county seat) *Norton (part) Villages *Apple Creek *Burbank *Congress *Creston *Dalton *Doylestown *Fredericksburg *Marshallville *Mount Eaton *Shreve *Smithville *West Salem Townships *Baughman *Canaan *Chester *Chippewa *Clinton *Congress *East Union *Franklin *Green *Milton *Paint *Plain *Salt Creek *Sugar Creek *Wayne *Wooster Census-designated places *Kidron *Sterling Unincorporated communities * Blachleyville * Burton City * Cedar Valley * Centerville * Devil Town * East Union * Easton * Funk * Golden Corners * Honeytown * Jefferson * Johnsons Corners * Lattasburg * Maysville * Millbrook * Moreland * Overton * Pleasant Home * Reedsburg * Springville * West Lebanon See also *''Death on a Factory Farm'' *National Register of Historic Places listings in Wayne County, Ohio Footnotes Further reading * Benjamin Douglass, [https://archive.org/details/historywaynecou00douggoog History of Wayne County, Ohio, from the Days of the Pioneers and First Settlers to the Present Time.] Indianapolis, IN: Robert Douglass, 1878. * History of Wayne County, Ohio. Indianapolis, IN: B.F. Bowen, 1910. External links *County website *Wayne County Public Library website *Wayne County Board of Elections website Category:Wayne County, Ohio Category:1812 establishments in Ohio Category:Swiss-American culture in Ohio Category:Settlements established in 1812